The Demon Team: Kal's Story
by AriRunner9523
Summary: Left on her own, all Kal Kattral ever knew was demon slaying by herself. Suddenly, a mysterious and sexy boy convinces her to join his team of demon hunters. Kal and the team look battle demons and deal with each other in the quest to find the head of a demon called the Leichristo and bring its head to a gathering of demon hunters. But is there something amiss at this meeting?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**  
"Bedtime sweetie," Mom said, ushering me to bed.  
I was four. It was a very dark night, and I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. I just didn't know what was happening. I was too little to know at the time.  
Mom tucked me under the covers, and kissed me goodnight. Then she left.  
Minutes later I heard strange noises from downstairs. I crept out of bed, and snuck out onto the stairs. I saw Mom battling horrendous creatures. One red and scaly, with three sharp-toothed mouths, no eyes. The other covered in thick, poisonous quills like a porcupine, lethal unlike the tiny pointy animal. Both creatures had odd symbols on their backs. At that age, I didn't really take the symbol to mind.  
She battled them with many different things, lamps, fire pokers, chairs, trying to avoid direct contact. But soon she ran out of make-shift weapons, and ran towards where I was watching on the stairs. She saw me and panicked. She opened a panel on the side of the stairs, and threw me in. I heard her footsteps rush up the stairs, trailed by the footsteps of the grotesque monsters.  
I knew I should've stayed where Mom put me, but I climbed out and hurried up the stairs. Of course by then, it was too late. Mom was lying there, knife-like quills through her chest, head severed, blood splattered everywhere. I covered my mouth before I could utter a sound. The monsters were searching the rooms. They came back to my mother's dead body. I slipped out of sight, sobbing into my little hand. They fed on my mother.  
I stealthily hurried down the stairs and out the door. I ran to my dad's work, even though it was three miles away. I ran for my life, worried the monsters would come after me.  
Bigger panic set in when I reached my dad's work. The two monsters had made it there before me. They stood in the doorway wearing Cheshire cat grins as they showed off my father's head. They threw it at me, and cackled like witches at my horror.  
Then they came to kill me.  
Of course, I ran as fast as I could. They were faster. I thought I was a goner.  
And then the monsters exploded.  
A figure, clad all in black, stood off in the distance. I squinted, and tried to see what he was holding. It looked like a huge gun or bazooka. I ran after the man, tried to thank him, but he turned a corner on the sidewalk and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

1  
That's when I wake up.  
I've had that dream millions of times. I put a few pieces together from what I remember.  
One: My mom was a demon slayer. That's how she could fight them so well.  
Two: The man who killed the demons was too.  
Three: I didn't die that night because it was my destiny to become a demon slayer.  
And I did.  
Every time a demon crosses into this dimension, I kill it. I've learned to fight skillfully. Myself. My mother was a demon slayer after all. Fighting's in my blood.  
In case you were wondering, my name is Kallista Kattral. I go by Kal.  
"If you're done with your story, kid," a man said, breaking down the door to my apartment. "We have a warrant for your arrest."  
I smirked. "What seems to be the trouble officer?"  
"You wrecked another building, punk!" he snapped impatiently. "I don't know what it is with you!"  
"It was an accident."  
"It was an accident the first time, and the second time! Three strikes and you're out!"  
He came toward me with handcuffs. I went to my refrigerator, and threw a pitcher of lemon juice into his eyes. He screamed in pain and fell over. I rushed to the window before he could regain his wits, and jumped out…of the seventeenth floor of the apartment building. I know what you're thinking: "You're dead that was so stupid of you!". Well you'd think so…  
And if I hadn't landed on the awning on top of the entrance I would have. It was all about luck of the draw. Of course what wasn't lucky was the police brigade aiming their guns at me as soon as I hopped off the awning. They knew I'd be difficult. Glad I have a reputation.  
I reached into my back pocket, and chucked a grenade at them. It exploded in midair, as not to hurt them too much, and gave me a cover for a quick getaway.  
I guess I'll tell you now. The blowing up buildings thing doesn't happen often. It's just sometimes demons are too big and powerful to be manually taken down so I have to break out the heavy artillery.  
Of course the citizens of the city I'm in don't particularly like it.  
But that's the price of saving the world.  
I sprinted into an alley, then another, then another. I sank to my knees next to a dumpster, convinced I'd lost them.  
But I'd been followed.  
I'd just noticed a guy standing across the alley, leaning against the wall. He had shaggy, self-cut blood red hair, which stuck up in a few places, and he wore very dark sunglasses and a black trench coat and Converse.  
He nodded, and said, "If it isn't the big, bad Kal Kattral. Oddly, you look neither big or bad, shorty."  
"State your business," I ordered, standing up.  
"You fight demons, correct?" he asked.  
I squinted at him. "Who wants to know?" I retorted.  
He took off his sunglasses, revealing sparkling grey eyes full of mischief and cynical remarks. My kind of guy.  
He cleared his throat. "Well I have some…special skills."  
"Like?" I asked, now interested.  
His eyes glowed white, and the dumpster next to me began to levitate. Shrieking in surprise, I fell sideways.  
Setting it down, he chuckled. "My favorite reaction."  
I had many questions in my head, but I asked only one. "H-How?"  
"I was taken in by the government to be experimented on when I was born," he explained, eyes glowing again as he levitated two boxes to where he stood. Before continuing, he sat down and levitated me to the other box. A little shaken, I sat down. "I'm what you call a test-tube baby."  
"A what?" I interrupted.  
He smirked. "I forgot you're a demon slayer not a bookworm."  
I snorted. "I dabble."  
"No you don't."  
Slight pause. "Yeah I don't." I chuckled, as did he.  
"Anyway, the government gave me telekinetic powers, which I have been working with since I was very little when I figured out how to hone them," he continued. "I think I would be viable to your cause."  
I stood up. "I work alone," I muttered.  
I started to walk in the other direction, then I felt myself get lifted into the air, and turned upside-down. He turned me around to face him, eyes glowing, and approached me. With nothing to do but hang upside-down and scowl, I decided to hear him out.  
"Every good fighter needs a partner," he said, face inches from mine, smirking in a delightfully devious way.  
"That look on your face makes it hard to say no," I said with mock sincerity, although I meant it, he's damn gorgeous.  
"That's what I was hoping for."  
"Although floating upside-down absolutely does not help your case."  
He huffed, and his eyes went back to normal. I fell to the ground, hard.  
"Ow," I deadpanned, glaring up at him.  
"Alright, potential partner," he said, levitating me on my feet. I brushed myself off, cursing under my breath at him. "Interview me."  
"Well okay," I accepted. "My name's Kal Kattral. You are?"  
"Razor Blade," he said, shaking my hand.  
"Now what's your real name, Knife-boy?"  
"Edmund Blade, but I hate it. Please just call me Razor."  
I contemplated this for a second. "Fine, but only because my real name is Kallista and I prefer Kal."  
"Good."  
"How old are you?"  
"Fifteen."  
"Good we're the same age. I don't have to worry about you being eleven and being in public with a kid."  
"Yes, blind-one, I totally look eleven."  
"Just being hypothetical."  
"You sound smart. Do you go to school when you're not kicking demon ass?"  
"Of course not. Demons never rest. I just have a natural speech impediment."  
"Which is?"  
"I speak intelligently. By nature."  
"Cool. You know, I have a natural speech impediment too."  
"What's that?"  
"Every word I say makes me sound like an ass."  
"We agree on something," I said, laughing. "Anyway, where are you from?"  
"Here, actually. I've been watching you fight demons. It's astounding. And I want to help in case you get in over your head."  
"I never do. Listen, Razor, this is a charming offer you've got on the table, but I think I'll politely decline."  
"Why?"  
I reiterated. "I work alone."  
I turned to walk away again, but this time he firmly grabbed my elbow. His hands had a spark, which sent a tingle throughout my body. I shivered.  
"Kal, please just give me a chance," he pleaded.  
Begging, his electric touch, the way he was looking at me. I didn't want to say yes, but…  
"Fine," I spat. "But I go where the wind takes me. Pack light, and meet me a mile north out of town in twenty minutes. If you're not there by then, I will leave without you."  
He beamed, and sprinted off in the other direction, shouting. "You won't regret this, Kal!"  
I sighed. "I'm so gonna regret this."


	3. Chapter 3

3  
We made our way across town in search of a hotel that was within our price range. We actually ended up with a pretty nice room, but the bellboys weren't too happy about our awful tips: high-fives from Bullet and Razor, and a snide remark from yours truly about trying to mooch us out of our money.  
There was only one bedroom which contained only one bed. We played "rock, paper, scissors" to determine who got it, and Bullet won. Razor and I took the living room, him getting the couch, me taking the plush, comfortable reclining armchair. I think I got the better deal.  
Around midnight, my stomach grumbled like a cranky old geriatric. I crept to the kitchen, and raided the mini-fridge. It wasn't much of a raid, though, considering the only food I found was a bowl of nuts, some hard candy that had melted together into a big ball, and a stale bagel.  
"Kal?" a groggy voice asked. "What are you doing?"  
I turned to see Razor stretching and rubbing his eyes so he could see better. He had terrible bed head, but he looked very cute.  
"Looking for food," I said. "I'm starving. I haven't eaten in days, and unless you want me to eat you, we better find some food."  
"Always Miss Congeniality," he muttered.  
My stomach growled loudly.  
"Yeesh!" Razor said, startled by my stomach's outburst. "Listen, I got some cash. Let's go get something to eat."  
"Awesome!" I cheered. "What about Bullet?"  
"He's sleeping like a baby. If you wake him up, he'll raise hell. Just leave a note. He'll probably still be asleep before we get back, but better safe than sorry right?"  
I shrugged, then scrounged around for some paper and a writing utensil. I settled on a coupon that offered a discount for return customers and a hotel pen that barely worked.  
I scribbled a brief message, then stuck the note to the door using the gum I'd been chewing.  
"Gross," Razor remarked, referring to the gum. He analyzed the note. "'Went to get grub. Not bringing you back anything. Food in the fridge. Barely edible, but food's food. Enjoy. Sucker. Signed, Kal.' Jeez. You're rude in writing too. And your handwriting is disturbing."  
"Stuff it, editor-in-chief," I growled as we left the hotel.

It turned out that the most affordable place we could find was an old-as-dirt diner called Food For Thought. The people who worked there were even older than dirt. Sometimes I wish I were one of those spoiled rich kids who eat lobster and caviar. Then I remember caviar is fish eggs and the thought of eating something that hasn't even been born yet makes me sick to my stomach, and I like my poor orphan life again.  
The food was absolutely terrible. The burger I got was mostly gristle and the chicken Razor got was filled with blood. To apologize, they didn't make us pay, and even gave us each a free slice of apple pie. We were hesitant to eat it considering the food fiasco we just experienced, but the woman who made the pie was right behind us and even I decided it would be rude not to try it with her standing there. The pie turned out to be terrific. I suggested the cook be fired, and the woman who made the pie be appointed. Razor had to drag me out before the cook took a frying pan to my head.  
I'm so well-liked.  
"I've been meaning to ask you something," Razor said as we were walking back to the hotel.  
"Shoot," I said.  
"Why did we come to St. James?" he asked.  
"Demon activity," I stated simply.  
"No family or friends?" he asked.  
I gave him a "yes-I-totally-have-family-and-friends" look.  
"You have no one?" he asked.  
"My parents died when I was little, and as you can see I'm not very pleasant."  
He shrugged, and dropped the subject.  
We were a couple blocks away from the hotel when we spotted activity in a forever-open gas station. We ran over to check it out.  
When we got there, three burly yet dumb-looking robbers were there with kitchen knives scaring the crap out of a scrawny nerd, tell him to "put da dough in da bag!"  
"Hey!" I yelled.  
The three robbers turned to us, then laughed when they saw we were teenagers.  
"Git outta here!" one said. "This ain't a daycare, kiddies!"  
"Yeah," another agreed. "Scram or we'll call ya mums!"  
"Dis knife ain't just for cuttin' veggies!" the third one added, holding up his knife.  
Ignoring their idiotic comments, I ran right up to them, and introduced the one in the middle's jaw to my fist, then kicked the one to his right in the stomach. Both went down, then the third came after me, only to fly into a soda machine.  
"Don't make such a mess!" I told Razor.  
He shrugged.  
The guy I'd punch sprang up and grabbed me from behind, holding the knife to my throat.  
"You 'n yur little boyfriend shoulda gotten outta here when we told ya," he said, blood trickling out of his mouth from the force of my punch. "Rudy 'n da boys don't take no nonsense from nobody, 'specially not kids."  
Suddenly, there was a sharp clank, and the man dropped his knife and fell to the ground. I turned to see a floating metal baseball bat, which floating back to its shelf.  
"It's funny how the things they sell at gas stations don't really make any sense," Razor joked as his eyes ceased glowing.  
"Th-thanks," the nerdy clerk squeaked. "You guys are like superheroes."  
I laid a twenty dollar bill on the counter. "This is for the soda machine. Call the cops, and don't tell anyone you saw us."  
"What should I tell the police?" the nerd asked.  
"Tell them you beat those morons up," I said with a wink as Razor and me exited the gas station.

When we got back to the hotel I took the note off the door, and put the gum back in my mouth.  
"Double gross!" Razor said, watching in horror as I chewed the gum.  
"Door-y," I joked.  
Suddenly, we heard a bang in the kitchen.  
"Bullet?" I called.  
"What?" he answered.  
The problem was his answer came from the bedroom.  
"Um…who's in the kitchen?" I asked.  
"I dunno," he said.  
Sharing a look, Razor and I crept to the kitchen. The noises had ceased, and the kitchen was empty.  
"Check the cabinets," I told him.  
While he went to the cabinets, I stalked to the mini-fridge. I slowly opened the door, and looked inside.  
I shrieked as my face was met with a tiny frog demon with horns and red eyes, then flew backwards onto my back. The same reaction came from Razor when some more flew out of the cabinet.  
"Bullet!" we both called.  
Bullet ran into the kitchen to see what the commotion was.  
"Holy frog's legs!" he yelled in shock when he saw all the frogs.  
"What do you think they want?" I wondered as I got to my feet.  
The frogs started going crazy, screaming out something. We couldn't understand what they were trying to say because their words kept overlapping.  
"Wait, wait," I stopped them. "One at a time."  
The frogs looked at each other, then started to pile up, smashing against each other. In no time, the frogs had smashed themselves into one huge demon frog.  
"Message!" all the demon frog voices said in unison.  
"What message?" I asked.  
The giant frog's stomach lurched, and it let out a large belch. From it's slimy mouth fell a scroll. The frogs pulled apart and dispersed, hopping toward the door. Somehow, they let themselves out as I opened the scroll.  
"What's it say?" Bullet asked.  
I read the scroll, which looked to be an invitation written in elegant script. "'Kallista Kattral has been summoned to a formal gathering of demon slayers in the Vindicta realm of the demon universe, Arkhos. You are to bring everyone who is involved in your time and the head of a demon called Leichristo. The gathering will include a dinner, a show, and a battle. It will be in three months, and a Vindicta representative will come to escort you. Those known attending are Kaya Schrapp from England, Rosso Engvall from New Zealand, Filomena Madera from Spain, and Jerr MacLamaine from the Pacific Ocean division. We hope to see you as well. Please R.S.V.P with one of the Froiga. We hope to see you soon.'"  
"Froiga?" Bullet asked.  
At our feet, one of the demon frogs croaked. We thought all had left. The one Froiga sat there expectantly.  
"Are we coming?" I asked. "How many are we expecting?"  
"At least eight," Razor said.  
"I'm coming with my team," I told the Froiga. "At least eight are coming."  
"Names?" the Froiga croaked.  
Razor cut in. "Kallista Kattral, Razor Blade, Bullet Cline¾"  
"Real names," the Froiga interrupted.  
"Fine," Razor groaned. "Kallista Kattral, Edmund Blade, Aarin Cline, Grasen Graves, Joe Wrenner, Andrea Layne, Amber Powers, and Todd Reid."  
"Thank you," the Froiga said as it hopped to the door.  
"So do you know any of the other demon slayers?" Razor asked me once the frog was gone.  
"I know the guys, Rosso and Jerr," I said. "Rosso is a really good guy…and I'm not just saying that 'cause I like him." I laughed at Razor's jealous expression.  
"What the hell is a Leichristo?" Bullet asked.  
"It's a creature that lives in some lakes and sucks the souls out of anyone it can lure into the water with its eerie song," I explained.  
"It's powerful?" Razor asked.  
"Yup," I said.  
"Let's go get the others," Bullet said. "We better get started."


	4. Chapter 4

4  
We traveled to St. Ross soon after in search of Clapton and Andey.  
"Why is Grasen called Clapton?" I asked Razor as we approached a suburban home.  
"He's an awesome guitarist like Eric Clapton," Razor explained.  
"Who?" I asked.  
"There's something very wrong with you," Bullet said.  
I knocked on the door. A woman opened the door. She looked very strict. I wondered if we were in the right place.  
"Who's this?" I whispered to Razor.  
He shrugged.  
"What do you want?" she asked, suspiciously eyeing us.  
"We're looking for Clapton Graves and Andey Layne," I said.  
"Who's looking?" the woman asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Razor Blade," Razor said.  
The woman closed the door for a second, and when she reopened it, she was smiling.  
"Welcome," she said leading us inside. "I assume you know where they are."  
"Yep," Razor said. "By the way, who are you?"  
"Oh, yes, they must've forgotten to inform you," the woman explained. "A few weeks ago they had to spend so much of their time in the basement that there was no one to watch over the house and themselves. I'm like a bodyguard-slash-housekeeper. I keep any unnecessary guests out and keep the house in top condition. I'm Eclipse."  
"Nice to meet you, Eclipse," I said. "I'm Kal Kattral."  
"I've heard of you," Eclipse said. "It's a pleasure. Anyway, just yell if you want something to eat."  
"Got it," I said as Razor lead us to the basement.  
We descended the steps into the basement carefully. There was no light, and any misstep could be a tumble down the stairs. Once at the bottom, we made our way to a room lit only by a few computer screens.  
"Any leads on Messiah Fedor?" a guy asked.  
"I'm not sure he's an government agent," a girl answered. "If it looks like a loon, and talks like a loon, I think it's a loon."  
The guy scoffed.  
"Hey!" Razor called out.  
A light clicked on, illuminating a very slim girl with wavy brown hair and a broad-set guy tuning a black and red electric guitar. The girl had hazel eyes. I don't really see much of that for whatever reason.  
Except on my mom.  
"That's Andey and Clapton," Razor told me.  
"Razor and Bullet," Andey said, approaching us. "What a surprise. Have you met Eclipse? I really like her name."  
Razor laughed. "Yeah," he said. "Anyway we've come on business."  
"Always business with you, eh?" Andey said. "Is this Kal Kattral?"  
"The one and only," I said. "Nice to meet you."  
"Part of business?" she asked.  
"How'd you know?" I joked.  
"We're putting together a demon team," Razor said, jumping to the point.  
"I'll join," she said. "Clapton?"  
The guitarist set down his guitar and stood.  
He sniffed casually. "Nothing better to do I guess," he said.  
"Then it's settled," I said.  
"So where are Maim, Slaughter, and Amber?" Razor asked. "Still in Evigan, or did they move on?"  
Andey shrugged. "They just go wherever," she said. "Nobody can really keep up with them."  
"They're actually coming over today," Clapton said, joining us where we were standing. "Remember? Amber wanted to drop in and sprinkle her sparkly, crazy dust on you, and Maim and Slaughter agreed to tag along."  
"I don't remember that," Andey said.  
"Guess I forgot to pass on the message," Clapton said, shrugging.  
Andey shook her head. "Anyway, I guess you can wait for them."  
"Wait for who?" an excited voice called from up the steps.  
"They're here," Andey said eerily.  
A girl about my size with wavy light brown hair and glasses burst into the room, posing like she was on a Broadway show.  
The crazy girl went over to Andey and hugged her.  
"The infamous Razor Blade?" the girl asked Razor.  
"That be me," Razor said. "Something tells me you're the wild and silly Amber Powers. Andey's told me all about you. My companions here are Bullet Cline and Kal Kattral."  
"I've heard of you," Amber said, shaking my hand.  
"Who hasn't?" I joked.  
Jeez why does everyone know me?  
Two more guys slipped into the room.  
"Amber make a fool of herself yet?" the blond punk with purple highlights in his hair asked. He had one blue eye and one brown eye. "Sorry we took so long. Eclipse made cookies."  
"I grabbed the milk," the guy standing behind him said.  
The guys snickered at his comment.  
"Kal, these here are my boys, Slaughter and Maim," Razor introduced.  
"Nice names," I stated.  
"I know right," Slaughter said.  
Maim shrugged. He had brown eyes which matched the dirt on his face, and he had cute curly hair. He didn't really look at anyone.  
"Maim here isn't very quick to trust," Slaughter muttered to me. "He'll warm up to you sooner or later."  
Razor, Bullet, and I sat everyone down and explained everything. When we were done, everyone agreed that we should team up and take down the Leichristo.

"Where are we going exactly?" Maim asked as Andey prepared to teleport us.  
"Well…" I started. "There are any number of lakes we could try, but I've been hearing about some strange disappearances at Lake Michigan. It's a good place to start with."  
Maim shrugged, then stalked off. What a jerk. He was absolutely frigid.  
Yet, at the same time, cute, so I shrugged it off.  
"Andey's ready," Razor told me.  
"Great let's go," I said.

We got to Lake Michigan sometime in the evening. For whatever reason, time advances slowly during teleportation. It felt like we were teleporting for seconds, but in the real world it was a few hours.  
"The scientists say it's because the power of teleportation is manmade and not natural," Andey explained. "The power is more forced so it takes more time."  
We approached the lake, and looked out. Though it was a clear, cloudless night, a bank of fog covered only the water.  
"Be careful, guys," I instructed. "I think there is a Leichristo here. Put in headphones, and don't remove them. Make sure whatever you're listening to is loud. The directions are simple: subdue the demon. If you run into trouble, shoot a flare. Bullet, did you pass out the flare guns?"  
"Yep," he said.  
"Good," I said. "Move out."  
Andey, Amber, Maim, and Clapton moved around the perimeter, while me, Razor, Bullet, and Slaughter got into a rich guy's boat we "borrowed" and took off onto the lake.  
I put my headphones in, and turned up my music. I was listening to Black Veil Brides, my favorite band. I think Slaughter was listening to Eminem, and so was Bullet. I think Razor had a baseball game.  
We moved out into the middle of the lake. I got on a jet ski that had been attached to the boat, then took off, slowly circling the area.  
I was in the middle of "Beautiful Remains", when a blur of motion caught my eyes.  
It was a big blur of motion.  
I turned in that direction, and took off toward it. The large, shadowy figure took off into some trees that had grown up from the water. I stopped there, the jet ski couldn't clear the trees. I turned off the jet ski, and sat in wait. It had two ways to go: the shore, which was being watched by Andey, Amber, Maim, and Clapton, or back in my direction.  
Actually it could go around me too.  
"This lake is too big," I told myself. "We'll never catch this thing."  
Suddenly, I was flipped off of the jet ski, and flung into the water. Luckily, I saved my CD player. The music kept playing. Whatever had knocked me off, the Leichristo I assumed, flew off into the direction I came from. Toward the boat with the guys.  
I hoisted myself backup onto the jet ski, started it, and rode off toward the boat.  
I looked up into the sky, noticing three flares. Slaughter, Razor, and Bullet were all in trouble. I was close now, but I needed more speed. I kicked the thing into its highest gear and flew off.  
By the time I got there, the boat was flipped over and the guys were nowhere to be found.  
"Oh shit," I muttered, as I sped off toward the shore.

"Taken?" Andey asked. "Just like that?"  
"I got to them as fast as I could, but they were just gone," I confirmed.  
"It couldn't have just disappeared," Clapton said.  
"Yeah," Amber agreed. "One of us would've seen it."  
"Could it have gone underwater?" Andey asked.  
"It's possible…" Clapton said.  
"I guess…" Amber said. "But couldn't they die underwater?"  
"Clapton, Maim," I ordered the two. "Go get some scuba gear. We're going swimming."

"Good to go?" I asked.  
We were standing on the boat which had to be overturned.  
Clapton wasn't only a guitar wizard. He figured out a way to deafen the insides of the scuba masks so we couldn't hear anything on the outside.  
Everyone agreed, and slipped on their masks, even the ones who were staying up on the surface. Clapton and Amber agreed to stay on the surface and watch for suspicious activity. Plus, if they saw the Leichristo, maybe we could find the guys. Unless the beast ate them already.  
Andey, Maim, and I swam into the depths of Lake Michigan. We looked around. There weren't any places that they could be hidden.  
Andey waved frantically, pointing to a large hatch. Maim and I swam over, and took hold of the hatch. Together, the three of us pulled the huge door open.  
The inside was completely black. There was no telling what we were swimming into. It didn't matter to me. The guys had to be saved if possible.  
We swam inside, barreling into the darkness. Another hatch was at the bottom, and I almost knocked myself out when I swam into it.  
Past the hatch, there was no water. We swam inside, then basically dropped off and hit the floor. Lanterns lit up the walls, which were made of rock.  
The thing about demons: they generate their own magic. The Leichristo must've had a barrier keeping the water out, and a supply of oxygen here. We took off our masks, and the air was plentiful.  
We walked down the tunnel, which seemed to have no end. We finally heard sounds at least an hour later, and another hatch came into view.  
I took out the laser gun Bullet made, and made a hole in the wall next to the hatch. I peered inside, and what I saw shocked me.  
Leichristo! Everywhere! Every shape and size. At least thirty.  
I looked around for the guys, finally spotting them. They were shackled to the far wall, hanging by their wrists. Worse, they were completely naked, and cut and bruised all over their bodies.  
"Dear God!" I gasped.  
"What?" Andey asked.  
"Look!" I urged her.  
She was shocked too.  
"So what's the plan?" Andey asked. "We can't just burst in there. We'll be capture and/or killed."  
"We need a distraction," I said. "You two get their attention, and lead them out of here. I'll get the guys."  
"And if we're caught?" Maim asked.  
"Andey, you got enough juice left for an immediate teleportation?" I asked her.  
"I think so," she said.  
"Then there's your answer," I told Maim.  
"On three, open the hatch," I instructed. "I'll be behind it, so try not to squash me. Also, don't forget your masks."  
"You got it, boss," Andey joked.  
"Three!" I said.  
The two thrust open the hatch, and I hid behind it. Thankfully, they gave me just enough room to be able to wriggle out when the coast is clear. I slipped on my mask so their song wouldn't affect me. I remained still so I could detect movement. I felt small footsteps, Andey and Maim, then larger ones, the Leichristo.  
Once the movement had ceased, I crept out from behind the hatch, and into the Leichristo's chamber.  
Foolishly, all had gone after Andey and Maim. Razor, Bullet, and Slaughter were all unconscious. Better get something to cover them up before they wake up and realize I've seen them naked. Imagine the awkwardness.  
I broke their shackles, and laid each of them on the ground. I got a large curtain off the wall, and ripped it into three pieces, laying it over them. I stood, and looked around.  
That's when I finally noticed it.  
Where the curtain was hung was the strange symbol I'd been seeing since I was little painted on the wall. I ripped down all the other curtains hanging on the walls, and the symbols were all there behind them.  
I was pulled out of my shock when I saw the guys waking up.  
"Welcome back, boys," I said.  
They blushed when they realized they were naked and only covered by part of a red curtain.  
"You didn't see anything did you?" Razor asked.  
"Let's just say you're all men," I said with a wink.  
The three blushed harder, and I laughed.  
"Let's get out of here guys," I told them. "The sooner we make it out, the sooner you can clothe yourselves."  
We ran out of the chamber, the guys holding the curtains securely around themselves.  
"You guys do realize it's going to be hard to swim holding those curtains, right?" I asked them.  
They shrugged, and looked at each other, worried.  
"I don't care, guys," I assured them. "I already saw you guys naked."  
When we got to the water, the guys shed their curtains and dived in as naked as the day they were born. I snickered, then donned my mask and dived in after them.  
We swam through the tunnels and back into the lake. I wondered if there was any pressure this far down in the lake, but the guys didn't seem disturbed. We broke the surface, and got helped into the boat by Clapton and Amber.  
"Where are Andey and Maim?" I asked.  
"Right here," Andey said, climbing into the boat.  
Maim climbed in after her carrying something wrapped in a cloth.  
"What's that?" I asked Maim.  
He smirked, and uncovered the object. It was the head of the Leichristo.  
"Wow!" I gasped.  
"You guys are naked," Andey said redundantly, pointing to Razor, Bullet, and Slaughter, all of whom blushed.  
As we made our way back to the hotel, somehow all of us failed to see the blinking light at the bottom of the Leichristo's head.  
Except for one person.


	5. Chapter 5

_A bit of sexual activity here...no lemons though_

5  
The next day was business as usual. A large demon sighting had been reported in an old west reenactment up in St. Armascent, and our best bet was to dress as characters in the reenactment.  
That night, we headed up to St. Armascent. After finding the reenactment for an old west saloon, we looked around for costumes, hoping there would be costumes somewhere lying around.  
Luckily for us, there were costumes around back, spares in case someone's got dirty or ruined.  
Unluckily, the girls had to wear trashy, skimpy outfits not suitable for hiding weapons. Barmaids and showgirls alike. I, of course, took the lesser evil of the two: the barmaid. Andey did too, but Amber chose to be a showgirl because she loves to dance and entertain. I was somehow able to fit a dagger under my tiny skirt and inside the garter belt I had to wear. Oh the humiliation. Andey did the same, and Amber just put a dagger between the bosom of her skintight bustier. All weapons were sheathed, so we wouldn't stab ourselves.  
Guy costumes ranged from bartenders, to gunslingers, to drunks. I figured Bullet would be a gunslinger, replacing the fake guns with real ones ready for demon takedown. Razor and Maim chose to be bartenders. That way they didn't have to bring weapons, they could just break a bottle and use it as a makeshift knife. Clapton and Slaughter dressed up as drunks; Clapton because that way he'd be on the floor when the battle ensued, Slaughter because he liked to drink anyway.  
We snuck in by breaking a whole in the wall with a sledgehammer. I knew it would come in handy. Kudos to me! We waited in a supply closet until the extras passed, then we blended into them.  
Soon the reenactment had begun. Everyone was in place, and on the alert.  
Except for Clapton and Slaughter, who were really drinking.  
"Hey barmaid!" Slaughter slurred, slapping me on the ass. "Bring me another drink!"  
I aggressively smacked him on the back of the head, so hard his head fell forward and hit the table. He rubbed his head, and looked up at me.  
"Sorry Kal," he said sheepishly. "Didn't know it was you."  
"You shouldn't treat women like that anyway," I hissed, getting a drink off my tray and setting it down just out of his reach.  
"Just getting into character," he said, smirking and reaching for the drink.  
I rolled my eyes and went back to the bar to get more drinks. The hard part was balancing the tray when it was full of drinks.  
"A refill? Again?" Razor asked, shocked. "Slaughter must be inhaling all the drinks."  
"Yup," I groaned. "That drunk bastard slapped me on the ass."  
"That outfit is pretty flattering," he said seductively. "I'll probably be jerking off to this image later, baby. Unless you wanna visit my room tonight." He winked.  
I smacked him on the arm. Hard.  
He grabbed my hips. "Come here, baby." He made kissing noises at me.  
"Alright!" I snapped, pushing him off. "Quit clowning and fill up my tray."  
"Which one?" he asked slyly.  
I punched him in the chest. Even harder than I'd slapped him.  
"Ow!" he whined. "Okay! Hold your horses, crab cakes!"  
I smirked, and leaned against the counter, surveying the area.  
"Kal!" Andey cried, running up to me. "Eclipse said someone broke into our house! Where the Leichristo head is hidden! We have to go!"  
"But what about the demons here?" I asked.  
Suddenly the ceiling collapsed and demons fell through. About four.  
"We take care of this, then we're out," I explained, then yelled to the others. "Teams of two! Pick a demon!"  
Me and Andey took a big ugly demon rat, while the others took the rest; Maim and Razor taking the millipede with a scorpion tail, Clapton and Slaughter drunkenly battling a huge raccoon beast, and Amber and Bullet killing an actual vampire bat. Andey and I drew our knives, circling the monster, confusing it as it tried to follow both of us. I jumped up to its head and stabbed the rat, meaning to stab it in its eye, but its head moved so the blade was sunk into its nose. The creature squealed, and threw me across the room. I landed on the stage, making some showgirls scream. I noticed they were wearing feather boas and I got an idea.  
"Hey!" I yelled to them. "One of you give me your boa!"  
The girls looked at one another, then the oldest one handed over her red and pink boa. I tied the end of the boa around the handle of my second knife, and started swinging it like a lasso. Waiting until the beast was in range, I threw the knife, letting go of the boa also so the knife flew. The knife landed inside the neck of the rat, at least where I predicted its jugular vein was. The creature screamed and collapsed.  
When the others had killed their demons, we left before the people here had a chance to approach us. The greatest heroes are the ones who never get any recognition, I guess. We hurried back to the house, to find a trashed house and a puzzled-looking Eclipse.  
"Did they get the head?" I asked her.  
"Strangely, no," she said. "Just trashed the house."  
We went to where we had the head stored, and sure enough, there it was.  
The odd thing is: it was in plain sight.  
I guess the expression is true: the best way to hide something is out in the open.

I went to bed directly after dinner, which was at about seven. As a result I woke up at midnight. Not able to go back to sleep, I got up and went to the kitchen for a drink of water.  
"What are you doing up?" I asked.  
Razor, who'd been drinking straight from the milk carton, like I told him not to, choked and sputtered milk all over the place. I'd obviously surprised him.  
"I might ask you the same thing!" he snapped, getting a paper towel to clean the milk off the floor. "You answer first because you gave me a heart attack!"  
"Couldn't sleep," I said simply, filling a glass with water.  
"I thought you when to bed right after dinner," he said.  
"I did," I explained. "I just woke up."  
"Oh," he said. "I'm up because…well I don't know. I'm just up."  
I chuckled.  
"So…" he began. "Looks like you get to hook up with that demon hunter you like after all, huh? What's his name again?"  
"Rosso? We probably won't hook up. You sound as if you'd be jealous." I smirked.  
"I'm not jealous!" he snapped, sitting down at the table.  
I leaned over the table directly in front of him, flaunting my developed chest, which worked because I was wearing a tank top. He glanced down my shirt quickly, immediately bringing his eyes back up to my face. He swallowed hard.  
"Not jealous huh?" I asked, standing and slinking around the back of his chair.  
I ran my fingers through his hair, making him groan with longing. He gripped the table, resisting the urge to touch me. I have quite an affect on him. I took it a step further, enjoying myself. Keeping one hand tangled in his soft red locks, I snaked one hand down his chest and abdomen. He whimpered with anticipation as my hand came close to his crotch. I saw him developing a boner.  
All at once, I ceased my taunting, withdrawing my hands and making him gasp in shock.  
"Yeah, you're not jealous," I said seductively, turning to leave.  
Suddenly, I wasn't walking anymore. I was floating back over to Razor, and was now sitting on Razor's lap.  
"Back already?" he asked slyly, hand traveling from my knee to my inner thigh, and back again.  
I bit back a moan. "I hate being floated," I grumbled, sounding more breathless than I wanted to.  
He smirked. "You can't play with me like that, sweetheart," he whispered in my ear. "It makes me want. And when I want, I take."  
I shuddered at his words, then his hand went inside my pajama shorts…  
Suddenly, we heard a huge explosion. I jumped to my feet,¾stopping Razor from taunting me any longer¾rushing toward the source: the basement.  
All of us gathered at the entrance to the stairs as smoke billowed out of the basement.  
"Nice boner, Razor," Clapton noticed, snickering.  
"Why were you looking?" Razor challenged him, starting to blush.  
"I didn't have to look," Clapton countered. "With the way you were walking, it was obvious."  
I suppressed a giggle, and snapped, "More pressing matters!"  
"More pressing than his dick to the front of his pants?" Slaughter asked, gesturing to Razor.  
Razor, not being able to take the embarrassment anymore, rushed off to the bathroom, most likely jumping into a cold shower.  
"Twenty bucks says Kal turned him on," I heard Slaughter mutter.  
I turned and smacked him across the face. "Focus!"  
He rubbed his face, smirking.  
One by one, me first of course, we crept down into the basement. Once I determined there was no longer any fires from the explosion, I cleared the way to get to the head. It was gone, and in its place a note.  
A note that read: We're back for you, Kallista Kattral.  
What?  
Suddenly, I was attacked. I was bitten on the leg by something small, then thrown to the floor by something much larger. My head crashed on the concrete.  
Voices rang out, calling for me, but they were so distant. Everything was becoming hazy and blurry.  
Slaughter. "…Kal what…"  
Andey. "…Are you okay?…"  
Bullet. "…those demons…"  
Who? "…I'm here…"  
Amber. "…Razor, get…"  
As I blacked out, I felt strong arms wrap around me.  
"Hang in there, Kal," I heard Razor whisper anxiously.


End file.
